Broken Bobby, Broken Us
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: A vida de um caçador nunca era fácil, mas algumas vezes podia apenas ser difícil demais. Presente de AS da J-Squared para A. Padackles


**Broken Bobby, Broken Us**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto para A. Padackles da J-Squared**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: General Fic, Supernatural, Spoiler do 7x10, OneShot, Presente de Amigo Secreto da J-Squared para A. Padackles, Songfic: Broken-Seether, POV de Dean Winchester

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: A vida de um caçador nunca era fácil, mas algumas vezes podia apenas ser difícil demais.

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta reader: Nenhum, as maluquices e erros são todos meus.

Dedicatória: Para A. Padackles, porque eu tive a honra e a sorte de tirar o nome dela no amigo secreto da J-Squared. Não é caso de manter segredo, ela é especial, sensacional, uma rabuda perigosa, sedutora, inteligente, amiga e leal. Se eu pudesse, daria a ela todos os sonhos neste Natal, mas vou me contentar em dar fanfics. Espero que se divirta querida, amei fazer seus presentes.

**ONESHOT**

**Dean's POV**

De todas as piores coisas que poderiam acontecer, sempre aparece algo pior. Eu já deveria saber que paz é um luxo que não terei. Estou praticamente vagando nesse hospital tentando me manter inteiro.

Sam pensa que eu não o vi apertar a cicatriz em sua mão. Ele está tentando acreditar que esse verdadeiro inferno é uma alucinação. Eu sei que não é. Bobby está morrendo, pelo menos é o que aparece nesse momento e eu não tenho motivos para achar que não é tão sério. Eu vi a perfuração em sua testa. Um tiro na cabeça. Parece tão pouco digno para alguém como Bobby Singer. Quem sabe ser morto numa caçada louca no meio do nada, ser perseguido por um carro fantasma, dizimado por um wendigo ou morto por um demônio.

Uma bala na cabeça de Bobby e parece que há uma adaga em meu coração. E se ele morrer? Se ele realmente morrer?

Não quero pensar na possibilidade, preciso estar forte para meu irmão, mas eu não sou mais quem eu era, eu já fui ao inferno, eu já fui quebrado tantas vezes que já não sei se todos os meus pedaços estão aqui.

Meu coração às vezes parece que não sente mais dor, ele vive na dor. Isso pode parecer conversa de garotinha adolescente, mas é como me sinto várias vezes.

Aquela minha certeza, aquela força, já não tenho mais. Talvez eu esteja ficando velho, talvez esses anos todos apenas estejam cobrando seu alto preço. Minha sanidade foi mantida a muito custo e várias vezes eu apenas bebo até cair e esqueço de tudo.

Ou tento. Porque nem nublado de álcool eu consigo esquecer. Eu também me lembro. Eu também sei o que há no inferno e eu só posso imaginar como foi para meu irmão.

Ele ficou preso com Lúcifer. Ele esteve com o Senhor do Inferno por um ano e eu... Não pude fazer nada. Eu fiquei aqui em cima, eu até pensei que tinha uma vida, mas não há como eu ter vida se Sam não estiver nela.

E agora, lembrando do vidro quebrado, sentindo dor na minha mão que sangra, eu sei que estar vivo pode ser muito pior que estar morto, que sobreviver não é algo que se deva querer na minha profissão.

Eu penso em Bobby e em tudo que ele foi para nós. Meu primeiro jogo de futebol, minha primeira luva de beisebol. Algumas conversas interessantes sobre garotas e sobre ser uma pessoa apesar de tudo. Apesar de sermos pessoas quase inumanas que se revolvem na lama escura da morte a cada segundo.

Eu não sei, realmente, se vou aguentar ser partido em pequenos pedaços mais uma vez. Já não há como unir os pedaços rotos de minha vida até agora. O que mais me falta perder? Já experimentei todas as dores. Minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão, Jo e Ellen, Ash, minha família com Lisa e Ben. Castiel.

Quem mais?

Só restou Bobby. É tudo que tenho tido nos últimos anos, aquela pessoa para quem você vai quando já não há para onde nem para quem se dirigir.

E agora...

I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph

And I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Eu queria que você soubesse que amo o jeito que você ri

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

Eu mantenho sua fotografia

E eu sei que me serve bem

Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

Ainda tive o desprazer de me encontrar com aquele leviatã nojento que pensa que irá nos vencer. Ele não vai. Talvez seja nosso último trabalho, nosso último momento, mas eu vou vencer esse cretino. Talvez seja hora de dizer adeus a tudo isso. E ele tinha que se chamar Dick?

Mais memórias rodopiam em um nevoeiro de lembranças doces, amargas e que me fazem reter a respiração.

Penso em Jo e em Ellen e sei que ambas devem estar bem. Recebi a mensagem sobre Ellen me chutar quando investigávamos a morte dos mentalistas. Revi Jo no julgamento de meus crimes e talvez, apenas talvez, eu não seja tão culpado assim. Ela me compreendeu, sei que sim. Foi um alívio. Por isso a dor de havê-las perdido já não é tão intensa.

Penso no quanto já estive em hospitais. A morte de meu pai, minha quase morte. Será que Bobby também está lutando pela sua vida com algum ceifeiro? Espero que sim, e que ele vença.

Não sei se vou conseguir, uma vez mais, deixar para trás a dor intensa e lutar, ir adiante. Eu prometi vencer os leviatãs, mas o que há para mim depois disso? O que há para vencer se não houver mais ninguém? Sam é tudo que eu precisei proteger e já falhei tantas vezes.

A verdade é que eu não sou tão bom assim. Eu não sou tão forte assim e eu me sinto sem alívio possível de todas as mortes pesando em meus ombros que cada vez suportam mais peso e eu não estou ficando mais forte.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou solitário

E eu não me sinto bem quando você se vai

Preciso pensar e tudo que eu não quero é racionalizar esse vazio cada vez pior. Não quero pensar em Castiel. Eu me recuso a lembrar daquele anjo maluco! É recente demais! O que mais há para eu perder? Pergunto-me novamente se há mais algum pedaço meu que já não tenha sido rasgado.

Sam? Eu já o perdi. E recuperei. E perdi. E já não sei mais. Eu acho que já perdi a mim mesmo e sou apenas um macaco amestrado atirando para todos os lados. E me lembro de Lúcifer... Macacos sem pêlos. Será que depois de tudo vou ter que concordar com ele?

You've gone away

You don't feel me here anymore

Você foi embora

Você não me sente mais aqui

Quando o médico nos dá alguma esperança eu afasto os meus piores pensamentos e tento ser confiante. Observo Sam ir desmoronando aos poucos. Eu sei que ele já acredita na possibilidade da morte de Bobby, mais que eu. Eu me recuso sequer a acreditar que Castiel se foi! Como esperam que eu lide com isso? Com mais bebida? Entorpecendo minha alma até cair ao chão sem esperança? Eu já estou no chão e sem esperança!

Ver Bobby abrir os olhos me faz muito feliz, mas não como eu poderia ficar. Tudo é transitório. Essa falsa paz, esse fio de crença de que há um mundo melhor lá fora se eu lutar o bastante. Nunca é o bastante! Nunca é o suficiente e eu já não me sinto capaz de salvar nada, ninguém, nem a mim mesmo.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou aberto

E eu não sinto que sou forte o suficiente

Porque eu estou quebrado quando estou solitário

E eu não me sinto bem quando você se vai

Não dura. Nunca dura. Bobby apenas desmaia e eu não sei o que pensar, fazer, sentir. Eu não sei mais. Estou em pedaços demais para contar e já não há quem possa colá-los...


End file.
